


One Piece:Jake's story

by Axodique



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gamer fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axodique/pseuds/Axodique
Summary: Jake is a normal man,altought he is an anime fan.But one day,he got hit by a car and he got transported to the world of One Piece!Watch his adventures in this fanfiction!





	1. Into a new world

**One piece : Jake's story**

It was a beautiful summer day,birds were singing,flowers were blooming,children were laughing,adults were working and a guy just got hit by a car . WAIT WHAT ?!

Let's rewind a bit,this random guy was named Iruchi Damien Jake,he was 16,he was wearing a green hoodie,jeans and black shoes,he had brown eyes and hair,so he was just a normal dude.

He was late to a date with a girl he met on tinder,so he decided to pass at the red light,and this decision cost him his life . but something he didn't know (and will never know) his date was a trap.

He was in a tunnel,he stayed there for what felt like eternity before seeing a light,he ran to it,despite not having a body as he was a spirit

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Into a new world.**

* * *

Jake woke up on a beach,the air of the ocean entered his nose as he got up,but something was up…

' _I'm smaller than usua_ l' were Jake's first , he was as tall as a seven years old

He got up,turned and saw a forest and since he didn't know what to do,he decided to go into the forest,maybe the animals that are in the forest will show him in what part of the world he is.

He walked for,he thought, 10 minutes when he heard a noise in a bush.

' _What is that? Please don't be something dangerous_ '

The thing got out of the bush

' _Welp i'm dead._ ' Jake thought as he saw a **FUCKING** tiger go out of the bush.


	2. Wait what,where am i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds a weird fruit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Chapter 2!This one is gonna be bigger than chapter one,because chapter one was just an introduction.
> 
> 'Jake thinking'
> 
> "Someone talking"
> 
> "SOMEONE YELLING"
> 
> "someone whispering"

 

**One piece: Jake's Story**

**Chapter 2:Wait what,where am i?**

* * *

In the last chapter,Jake was gonna get eaten by a tiger,how will he survive?

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

' _Welp,i'm dead_ ' I thought as i saw the tiger looking at me with an hungry look

The tiger tried to jump on me but i rolled to the side

Gotta go fast played in my head while i screamed because i was being chased by the tiger

The thing is,humans have more stamina than tigers,do to sweating,so i managed to hide behind a tree.

'STOP PANICKING,STOP PANICKING,you need to think of a pla-'

Suddenly,i was picked up by a giant hand,and i screamed my lungs out

"Calm down,calm down little human"The giant said

"HOW WOULD I BE ABLE TO CALM DOWN WHEN A GIANT HAND PICKED ME UP"

"Anyways,my name's Broggy"Broggy the giant said

' _Broggy...Broggy...Little Garden! I'm in One piece! This is so cool!_ '

Broggy was a fat giant with a viking armor you would find in history books,he was blonde with a HUGE beard and he had an axe

"So,how did you get here little human?"

"Can you please stop calling me little human my name is..."

' _I'll just change my last name_ '

"My name's Iruchi. ,and put me on the ground please"

Broggy put me on the ground

"So,like i said,how did you get here."Broggy asked again

"I don't really know,i woke up on this island" Jake responded

"That's weird"

"I know."

"By the way Broggy,i know this might sound odd since we just met but..can you train me?"

Before Broggy could respond,the volcano exploded

"I got to go,see you later little human"

' _Ugh can he stop calling me little human_ '

* * *

Since he was gone,i had nothing to do so i went in the forest even though i knew what was in the forest.

Then i stumbled upon a weird fruit.A devil fruit.

' _I know this devil fruit,from all these fanfictions_ '

It was pear shaped,it's color is while with blue bands running in circles like most devil fruits.

' _I'm eating fruit is overpowered.I get to be the gamer!_ '

Then i slowly but surely took a bite.

It tasted surgary and salty at the same time,all flavors and none at once,i can't even describe this flavor.

I tried to get it out but it forced it's way into my stomac

Suddenly,a screen appeared out of nowhere

**Iruchi D Jake**

**Level 1 (0/100)**

**Age: 7**

**HP:1000/1000**

**MP:10000/10000**

**STR:5**

**VIT:5**

**DEX:5**

**CHA:5**

**INT:5**

**WIS:10**

**Stat Points:0**

**SKILLS:**

**Gamer's mind LV 1 (0/100):**

**Allows the user to see life as a game,therefore being calmer**

**10% calmer when used at level 1**

**(Note:Gets xp when int and wis are increased)**

**Gamer's body LV MAX:**

**Make's the user's body similar to one of a video game character**

' _Huh,neat_ '

I made my way back to Broggy's camp

' _So i can say it in my mind to open things?_ '

' _[Menu]_ '

Suddenly,the world paused around me,and it was gray

**RESUME**

**SAVE**

**LOAD**

**OPTIONS**

**EXIT**

**(Note:Exit will result in eternal death)**

' _Wait wait wait,save? Load? I can go back to a previous point in time? SO COOL!_ '

I hit resume and before i could do anything else,Broggy returned from his brawl,and he had many injures and bruises.

"Are you okay Broggy?"I asked

"It's not my first time fighting little human,so yeah. And concerning what you asked,i'm happy to say that yes,i will train you."

and there began my 11 years of training.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I know that i took a long time to make this little chapter,but i had an author's block.**

**Originally,jake was supposed to meet ASL but i decided to place him on little garden instead.**

**What gave me motivation again is that i descovered the Korean webcomic the gamer!**

**And i decided to make jake eat a Gamer devil fruit.**

**Yeah,he's gonna be OP with his time traveling,he dies? He just loads.**

**Favorite,follow and write a review!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I know that i took a long time to make this little chapter,but i had an author's block.
> 
> Originally,jake was supposed to meet ASL but i decided to place him on little garden instead.
> 
> What gave me motivation again is that i descovered the Korean webcomic the gamer!
> 
> And i decided to make jake eat a Gamer devil fruit.
> 
> Yeah,he's gonna be OP with his time traveling,he dies? He just loads.


	3. 11 years later, or months in real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 of Jake's story.
> 
> You might worry about the time travel but don't worry there's a drawback
> 
> The stats won't have an actual formula,i'll make it what i feel is good for it.
> 
> Oh and i made some edits to chap.2 go check em out
> 
> 'Jake thinking'
> 
> "Someone talking"
> 
> "SOMEONE YELLING"
> 
> "someone whispering"

 

One piece:Jake's story

Chapter 3:11 years later,or months in real life.

* * *

**Kinda 3rd person but also jake**

It was time. i was finally going to leave this island. The game told me that the strawhats would arrive in a day,but i wanted to have my own crew; and therefore my own adventures..

During the time i spent on the island,i learned a few things,one is that i was supposed to eat this devil fruit,the entity that sent me here had created it for me (i don't know how i feel about that),i also got oberve.

Well,it was time for me to check my stats again.

**Iruchi D Jake**

**Level 5 (2/500)**

**Age:18**

**HP:100000/100000**

**MP:100000/100000**

**STR:53**

**VIT:51**

**DEX:59**

**CHA:20**

**INT:53**

**WIS:57**

**Stat Points:25**

**SKILLS:**

**Gamer's mind LV 2 (131/200):**

**Allows the user to see life as a game,therefore being calmer**

**20% calmer when used at level 2**

**(Note:Gets xp when int and wis are increased)**

**Gamer's body LV MAX:**

**Make's the user's body similar to one of a video game character**

**Observe LVL 5 (241/500)**

**Let's you get information about anything.**

I smirked,i felt really strong! Well,not as strong as Broggy of course,he was the real deal!Broggy's stats were all over 300!

Of course,since the Gamer is a devil fruit,there was no need for me to hide it,so i put Broggy in a party with with ,the other giant is in it too so that Broggy doesn't get an advantage in their i also know that people that are in my party don't receive perks,which i'll show you later,but they can allocate stat points.

Now,i'm going to tell you how i'm going to leave this island:turns out Broggy and Dorry knew how to build a ship,so i asked them to teach me,since they couldn't create a ship my size,and that gave me a skill.

Anyways,it's been a year since my ship is finished,and the pose Broggy kindly made me at the same time can finally be here i go!

"bye little guy,don't get caught by the marines" Broggy said,exactly as i expected,he's not the one to make long goodbyes.

After Dorry said his goodbyes too,i jumped on the ship getting ready to start navigating,but i got reminded of something.

"Also,Dorry,Broggy,don't trust barrels."

And then i left,leaving them i also removed them from the party,since it's gonna be for my crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, i would like to apologise for two things: this chapter was out for months on ff.net but i forgot to upload it here, and sorry for it being small.


End file.
